


Diario de alquitrán.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Ot2017 - Fandom
Genre: Agoney - Freeform, Agoney Hernandez - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo





	1. Chapter 1

Le doy las gracias al taxista. Un gracias susurrado, sin demasiada atención. 

Me bajo del coche y saco las maletas. 

Una maleta negra, desvencijada, que odio, pero que no tengo ganas ni tiempo para cambiar. 

Estoy a punto de quitarme el abrigo, porque aquí nunca hace frío. Pero no llego a bajar la cremallera. 

Hoy sí que hace frío. 

Las farolas, con su luz anaranjada, hacen que todo parezca un poco más tétrico de lo que es. 

_Hay cosas que es mejor no iluminar._  

Sólo hay unos metros hasta mi casa. 

_Casa._

Y suena raro. 

Pienso en nombrarlo y el paladar me sabe a algo metálico, como a sangre. 

El picaporte también está frío y al meter las llaves en la cerradura no encajan demasiado bien. 

Ha habido otros regresos, claro. 

Pero este es el único que debería ser alegre, el que está establecido que lo sea. 

No entiendo por qué cuando, al abrir la puerta, todo vuelve a estar oscuro y al presionar el interruptor de la luz, sigue estando oscuro. 

_Hay cosas que es mejor no iluminar._

La maleta se queda allí, olvidada, en el recibidor. Yo también. 

No sé dónde dejar el abrigo, ni cómo moverme por aquí, como si estuviera en la casa de un extraño por primera vez, con los brazos cruzados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que alguien te da indicaciones. 

Y no lo sé porque ya no es la casa que me recibe tras el duelo, tras una muerte anunciada que ha sido lo más doloroso que he sufrido en mi vida. 

Y quizás todavía lo estoy sufriendo. 

Quizás nunca deje de sufrirlo. 

No es la casa que me recibió los primeros días, en los que sólo podía ahogarme, una vez tras otra. Las lágrimas, sin embargo, no me dejaban ver todo lo malo. 

Ahora puedo verlo con claridad. 

Y, como si me estuviera escuchando, suena el teléfono. 

Es Glenda. 

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer- miento, deprisa, sin pensar. 

-¿Ayer?- sabe que he mentido.- ¿Ya limpiaste y ordenaste?

-No, todavía no. 

-Llegaremos a mediodía. ¿Voy a tener que ayudarte?

-No lo sé- suspiro. No tengo fuerzas para volver a mentir.- Todo es demasiado grande.

Y, quizás, ya no hablo de la casa. 

-Podremos con ello. 

 Usa el plural. 

Pero no está aquí, nadie está aquí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de estar yo. 

Nunca te dicen que hay esquinas y ángulos muertos, donde no ves, de donde no puedes quitar el polvo, donde nadie te acompaña y estás completamente solo y te tragas la tristeza como litros de alquitrán espeso, muy negro, muy denso, del que liberarse es muy difícil. 

Nunca te dicen que hay esquinas y ángulos muertos en tu propio cuerpo, donde nadie alcanza, en tu propio sufrimiento, donde nadie alcanza. Y estás completamente sólo. 

Y flotas, en medio de un mar que te empuja contras las rocas. 

Flotas, sabiendo que vas a chocarte, una vez tras otra. 

Pero flotas. 

Porque eso es lo único que puedes hacer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hay más interruptores. 

Casi temo avanzar y pulsar uno a uno, alejarme del teléfono. 

Sé que suena estúpido, pero es como si el cable, en espiral, me uniera a Glenda al otro lado. 

Es el mismo miedo sin sentido a quedarse solo otra vez. Y no lo tiene, porque ya lo estoy. 

Tengo toda la noche y parte de la mañana para asumirlo, antes de que la familia llegue a casa y me sienta falsamente acompañado. 

No puedo permitirme creérmelo. 

Porque volverán a irse. 

Y no sé si es mucho tiempo o muy poco, pero sé que va a pasar despacio. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Al final, avanzo. 

Sólo porque sería inhumano aguantar de pie en la entrada. 

Quizá debería haber cubierto los muebles; puede que estén llenos de polvo. 

No, sería peor. Lo haría todo más deshabitado. 

Quiero caminar con los ojos cerrados, porque los recuerdos se cuelan por todas partes y yo estoy levantando muros a toda prisa, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. 

Quiero caminar con los ojos cerrados, pero llevo tanto tiempo sin venir que sé que me chocaría. 

Y tendría que abrir los ojos. 

No sé si dolería más. 

No quiero comprobarlo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de subir las escaleras:

 

_[00:23]: ¿Has llegado bien?_

 

¿Bien? Casi tengo ganas de reír. 

Sonaría a hueco. 

Pero es Raoul. 

Hago un esfuerzo, una respiración muy honda, que hace que me duela el pecho. 

 

_[00:25]: Sí._

 

Añado un corazón amarillo, sólo para que no parezca que estoy enfadado. 

Él no tiene la culpa. 

Está ahí, a pesar de mí, de cómo estoy, de lo que soy ahora mismo. 

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. 

 

1 escalón. 

_Estoy bien._

2 escalones. 

_He llegado bien._

3 escalones. 

 _Todo está bien._  

4 escalones. 

 _Miente hasta que te lo creas._  


End file.
